Singer
by fanfic fan3
Summary: Poor Sakura is 18, and just moving to a new school and has had a very difficult life and hates boys. Her dream is to become a singer, but how can she acomplish that when both her dad and brother are in the hospital. With a help from her friends will she
1. A New School

Sakura looked around at her new surroundings 'God I hate my life'. It seemed that ever since her mother died, her life had just been going down hill. She got out of her car and started to walk toward her new school. The parking lot was empty because school would not be starting for another 45 minutes. She was told to go to the office and get her schedule.  
  
When she got there she was sent right into the principle's office.  
  
"Now then," the principle began "I have had time to look at your records and your past, and I want you to know that I understand and am here for you should you ever need anything or even just to talk."  
  
'Yeah right you don't understand anything' Sakura thought, but you can't say that to your principle so instead she just smiled and said, "I am fine. I really don't need any favors or special treatment. I just need to go back to a normal life."  
  
"Of coarse, then I will give you your schedule and then you may be off." Sakura picked up the piece of paper and started to walk away when she was called back. "I forgot to tell you that at our school we like our kids to be involved. Therefore we require every student to be in at least 2 after school activities. They can be clubs or sports it doesn't matter you just have to be in 2. Sign ups will be held today after school. Have a nice day, and I hope you like our school."  
  
With that Sakura left. '2 activities? No wonder Dad wanted me to come to school here. He has been after me to get more involved for the past year and a half.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was in class listening to the teacher going on and on about the quantum physics theory. (Sorry my friends and I were just laughing about this and so it was the first thing that came to mind.) 'I don't understand the point of being here. I already know this stuff.' He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a girl walked in. She had auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes. All of the boys in the class started to drool over her while girls gave her dirty looks. She was dressed in a loose T-shirt that said Yellowcard on it and a pair of loose jeans. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with strands hanging down. It gave her a look that was in no way sexy and yet at she still managed to get almost all the guys to drool.  
  
'They are all the same, even when I am wearing junky clothes they still stare at me. That is all any guy ever thinks about, sex.' Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked up to the teacher and gave her a note. Miss Nokisha (the teacher) nodded and said, "Class today we have a new student, her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Please be kind to her, and help her get aquatinted with her new school. Now then Sakura where can we seat you?" She said looking around the class. "Ok, well I see an empty chair right behind Mr. Li. Li can you please raise your hand?" Syaoran noticed all of the guys in the room glaring at him and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
'What does it matter, she is just another girl. Why can't people just leave me alone.' Syaoran thought.  
  
'Why is this kid looking at me like that. I understand all the other guys staring at me. I have gotten that look since I was 13 but he is just glaring at me.' Sakura thought as she walked to the end of the row. As she got there she couldn't take it anymore she stopped and asked the kid. "I am sorry I don't mean to cause trouble, but did I in some way offend you that would make you glare at me like that?"  
  
A girl next to my new seat just laughed and said, "Don't take it personally, Syaoran here just thinks that the world is out to get him. I'm Tomoyo by the way."  
  
Sakura looked at the girl and smiled 'she seems nice.' "I'm Sakura as you already know." She took her seat and the teacher started her lecture again.  
  
When the bell rang Sakura went to her next class and found that Tomoyo was in that one too. After a few more classes the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura and asked "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Sakura accepted and they headed outside to sit under a huge cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Hey Guys how's it going?" Tomoyo asked to everyone already sitting there. "Everyone this is Sakura she is new. Everyone introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa"  
  
"Naoko Yanagisawa nice to meet you."  
  
"Just call me Jinsu, don't bother with the last name, no one can pernounce it anyways."  
  
"Chiharu Mihara pleasure."  
  
"Yamasaki Takashi. Did you know..." But he was interrupted when the girl named Chiharu smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm Rika Sasaki" another girl said stopping their fight.  
  
"Yukito Tsukiro" ( He is their age in this fic.)  
  
"Meiling Rea and don't you forget it." This one had a smile on her face.  
  
"Kevin Diniva. I'm from America." (OK couples are E&T, N&J, C&Y, R&Y, M&K in order of how I listed them)  
  
"Ok now that everyone is introduced let's eat." Tomoyo stated. They all were eating when she suddenly stopped and looked around. "Hey Eriol where is Syaoran at?"  
  
Eriol laughed and said, "He is talking to the principle about the new 2 activities deal. He is upset about the change and says he doesn't have enough time or talent to be in anything other than soccer." Eriol laughed. "To bad there isn't a glaring club."  
  
Conversation continued and Sakura was starting to feel a little left out. She could tell that everyone there was a couple. She was just about to make up and excuse as to why she had to leave when someone came up and tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a guy with black hair and red eyes. He looked built and hot but something about him scared her.  
  
"Hi my name is Zack, your Sakura right?"  
  
She just nodded and looked up at him not trusting her voice at that second for some reason that she didn't know.  
  
He didn't seem to mind her silence and just asked her. "Well I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me sometime. I could show you the town and then we could head back to my place for a while." Although Sakura was sitting and Zack was standing, she still got the distinct vibe that he was looking at her chest. She also noticed that all the conversations her friends where having had stopped to pay attention to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I am not currently interested in seeing anyone." Sakura was trying to be as nice as possible she didn't want any enemies at her new school.  
  
"I see" Zack's face turned cold and almost evil as he glared at Sakura "Perhaps another time then." And he walked away thinking 'I'll get you Sakura. I want you, and I always get what I want.'  
  
She turned back and started eating her lunch again with everyone still staring at her. "Ok what is it?"  
  
"First, that was the most popular guy in school and you just turned him down. Second, he almost never gets rejected and doesn't take it very well. Third, I think you are in big trouble because he usually waits at least a week before he asks someone out." Chiharu explained.  
  
"That is the most popular guy in school?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well one of them. Syaoran, is the other one. They are both captains of the soccer team and they hate each other." Meiling explained.  
  
"How do you have a good team if your players hate each other?" Sakura was getting curious.  
  
"They hate each other off the field. When they aren't playing soccer they have totally different goals. But when they are on the field they have the same goal of winning the game and so they put their differences aside. We've had problems in the past but they've been worked out and so now we are number one in the state." Eriol explained.  
  
"Any ways what do you think you will sign up for as your activities Sakura?" Naoko asked.  
  
"I don't know I was thinking about trying out for cheer leading, and something to do with singing."  
  
"Really? Chiharu, Meiling, and I are in cheer leading." Rika stated excitedly.  
  
"Well, she has the body of a cheerleader." Chiharu proclaimed while eyeing Sakura.  
  
"And singing, well nobody here is into singing all that much. Our school doesn't have a choir, if you want to sing you will have to join the musical." Said Kevin.  
  
Yamasaki looked at her and said, "You will have to tryout for both of those you know right?"  
  
"Yeah but that shouldn't be that bad."  
  
"So Sakura tell us about yourself." Tomoyo said  
  
"Well there isn't much to tell I used to live in Tokyo but moved here with my dad and brother."  
  
"What happened to your mom? That is if I may ask... You don't have to answer." Chiharu asked.  
  
"No it's ok my mom died when I was only 3 I moved here because my dad needed to be transferred to a small town." Sakura stated with her eyes downcast. Everyone felt really bad and was about to tell her until they got interrupted.  
  
"I can't believe this. The Principle says that there is nothing she can do about the activities and so now I have to do some random one." A very disgruntled looking guy said as he sat down next to Sakura. She recognized him as the boy that was glaring at her.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Sakura said.  
  
He noticed, for the first time, that she was sitting there and just glared at her. "You don't know anything about this school, or me and my schedule so don't act like you do." He shot out at her.  
  
"Well if you ask me I think she is smarter than you give her credit for Syaoran, I mean she is obviously knows a thing or two if she will turn down a date with Zack for no reason whatsoever." Jinsu said coming to her defense.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and actually smiled. Catching all of his friends off guard. "I think I have a new best friend." He laughed out. "Name is Syaoran Li, and any enemy of Zack is a friend of mine."  
  
"That's all it takes hu? One minute you were rude and arrogant to me and now I am your best friend because I turned down a date?" Sakura was in total shock at this guy.  
  
"Basically yes. That's all it takes. But don't get me wrong I'm cold and arrogant to my friends too."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and they all said good bye to go to their next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Day At Sign Ups~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tryouts for cheer leading are after school tomorrow. Be there or your out of luck." A snobby blond girl stated.  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked away from the table. 'Why am I doing this again. Oh yeah, because I have to.'  
  
"You're trying out for cheer leading?" A familiar yet sarcastic voice asked.  
  
Sakura turned around only to find herself looking into a pair of deep amber eyes. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't see you as the cheerleader type." He stated with a smirk.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Sakura was starting to get irritated at this guy. He was judging her and he didn't even know her.  
  
Syaoran could tell her was getting on her nerves and that just made him smirk even more. "Well for one you turned down a date with Zack. And two... You're wearing a Yellowcard shirt."  
  
She looked at her shirt and blushed. "Oh... You've heard of them?"  
  
"Not many people have, but yeah, I like the group. They have some really good songs."  
  
"Wow I never would have guessed, the group was hardly known in Tokyo. I didn't expect anyone here to know them. I guess there really is a surprise around every corner. Any ways, I have to go sign up for my other activity, but I will see you later."  
  
"Ya bye Sakura. Nice talking to you again."  
  
"Same here. Bye."  
  
Sakura walked up to a table that had a sign that said Musical on it.  
  
"You have tryouts tomorrow after school." The Director told Sakura at sign ups.  
  
"Am I allowed to be late. I have cheer leading tryouts then too?" Sakura asked  
  
"Of coarse dear just come when you can. You aren't the only person that will be coming late. Just have a song prepared."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura got home and looked at the clock. It read 9:30. She went to the kitchen to got some food out of the fridge as she thought about everything that had happened that day. After sign ups she had gone to the hospital for a couple hours. She had visited both her brother and dad and did her homework there. She wouldn't even be home had they not made her leave.  
  
'Well I can already tell that life here is going to be interesting' She thought to herself as she went to sleep.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I just had to get all of the boaring stuff out of the way things will pick up soon you'll see. Please R&R. 


	2. Tryouts

Hey All! Thank you soo much to all of my reviewers. I honestly didn't think I would get any. It made me really happy to come to my computer the next day and find I had reviews. YEAH!  
  
I forgot to say this before, but I don't own anything. I will have some songs in here and none of them are mine either. I hope this plot is unused if someone already already used it I am sorry please tell me and I will tell everyone to read your story too. Anyways on with the fic. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, why is it that I get the distinct feeling that everyone hates me?" Sakura asked in homeroom. She was actually early.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her new friend and smiled. "They don't hate you. To tell the truth they are just jealous of you. I would be jealous too if Eriol was drooling all over another girl." Tomoyo laughed at the thought. "People here just aren't used to change and new people. When everyone finds out how nice you are, they'll be ok."  
  
"Ok good. I really don't want to make any enemies here." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo saw Syaoran walk in the room. She and Sakura watched as he went and started to talk to some of his soccer friends. 'He is really cute.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Tomoyo noticed her friend's cheeks heat up as she stared at Syaoran. 'Those two would be really cute together. I bet she likes him too.' She giggled as a plan formed in her head. "So Sakura, I am sure you have noticed almost every guy has his eyes on you. Do you have your eyes on anyone here?" She thought Sakura would get embarrassed at the comment, but instead her features turned neutral.  
  
"No. I don't date." She replied simply.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.  
  
Sakura sighed and thought a second. "I'll tell you. But not now. Not yet. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But I promise that you'll be the first person I tell when I am ready."  
  
Tomoyo seemed to accept this answer and changed the subject thinking, 'This wont work at all. I need to get you to date and soon because you and Syaoran are perfect for each other.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ IN THE GYM AT TRYOUTS ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My name is Mira and I will be the captain this year so if you want to be a cheerleader you need to pass MY test." The snobby blond girl stated in front of a group of about 20 girls. "If you were in last year come over here, your already in." That left only 7 girls trying out. "Now then that leaves only 2 spaces for new girls. I will tell you what to do and you do it. We will all judge you and you will know if you made it once everyone has gone. Understand? Good."  
  
'Why am I trying out again?' Sakura thought.  
  
After all the other girls had gone it was Sakura's turn. Mira got an evil smirk on her face and said, "Ok Kinomoto, front and center. Do 2 back flips into a round off, back walkover, and then finish with a cartwheel into the splits." Mira stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That's not fair, that's harder than anything any other girl has had to do." Meiling protested.  
  
Sakura just smiled and said "It's ok Meiling, maybe I am just not cut out to be a cheerleader here."  
  
Everyone sat there with their mouths open as they watched Sakura walk towards the door of the gym. Mira had a smirk on her face and was very satisfied with a job well done. She looked at her list and was about to announce the new girls when she saw out of the corner of her eye Sakura start to do the routine. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sakura finish her cartwheel and go strait into the splits. All the other girls clapped and Mira knew she was trapped. The others would hate her if she didn't take Sakura now.  
  
"Then again maybe I am" Was all Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, Leita, you two are on the team. Practices are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Games on Saturdays. You will get your uniform at practice tomorrow."  
  
And with that all the girls left. Congratulating the two new girls.  
  
As Sakura was walking to go pick up her bag she heard her name being called. Chiharu, Meiling, and Rika were all coming toward her.  
  
"Congratulations! That was soooo cool." Rika said.  
  
"I am so happy you put Mira in her place. She needed that." Chiharu was ecstatic.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you guys sticking up for me like that."  
  
"Oh it was no problem. That's what friends are for." Meiling said.  
  
"Yes well, it still felt good to know that I have people supporting me. I wish I could stay and talk but I have to go to tryout for the musical." Sakura said trying not to be rude.  
  
"It's no problem but we just wanted to know what you are doing on Friday after practice?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't really know yet why?"  
  
"Well everyone is coming over to my house and we are going to a club that night. Then everyone was going to sleep over my house." Chiharu stated proudly. "We want you to come too. How does it sound?"  
  
"Well I think I can go. But I better find out if it's ok with my family. Can I answer you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of coarse. But we don't want to make you late so see you tomorrow and good luck." Meiling said as they all turned to leave.  
  
"Ok bye" Sakura replied as she turned to go to the other end of the building. 'So I'm a cheerleader now. WOW. I thought I had gotten over that stage in my life. What else is gunna change while I'm here?' She thought to herself.  
  
Sakura entered the Theatre to find the only lights on in the room were on stage. They were in between auditions so she went to the director.  
  
"Hi my name is Sakura. I'm just getting here now because I had cheer leading tryouts."  
  
The director looked at her and smiled. "Oh yes I remember. Well I want you to fill these sheets out. When you are done, give them to Lin over there at the front of the stage and she will call your name when it is your turn."  
  
"Ok thank you very much." Sakura said as she went to do as she was told. When she had filled out the sheets and was on her way to give them to Lin when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So did you make it?"  
  
She turned around only to smack strait into a VERY muscular chest. She looked up and blushed. "Sorry you scared me." She said as she looked into a pair of deep amber eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Syaoran replied. "But did you make it?" He asked again.  
  
"Make what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her cuteness (is that a word?) "Cheer leading"  
  
"Oh yeah I did. I'm a cheerleader now woo hoo." She replied very unenthusiastic, with a little laugh.  
  
They both gave Lin their sheets and went to sit down and talk some more.  
  
"So I didn't know you were into things like the musical. When did this start?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Syaoran laughed and replied, "In all honesty, yesterday. I just had to get another activity and this was the only thing that came to mind other than soccer."  
  
"Oh... So what song are you singing?" She asked.  
  
"Well have you heard of a group called the Starting Line?" She nodded her head. "I'm singing Piano Song, by them." He said.  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "I love that song. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"What about you? What song are you singing?" He asked  
  
"Well it's called Goodbye To You."  
  
"Really, who wrote it?" He asked.  
  
"Well... Umm... You see...."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. You're up." Lin called out. Sakura was glad for the lucky break.  
  
"Good Luck Sakura." Syaoran said as she walked up to the stage.  
  
"Ok Sakura. You can just give your music to the accompanist." The director told her.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could accompany myself?" Sakura asked really nervous.  
  
"Of coarse dear." The piano player started to get up when Sakura said, "You don't have to I have my guitar." Sakura went back stage and grabbed her guitar and a chair she had placed back there earlier in the day for safe keeping.  
  
"My song is called Goodbye to You."  
  
She started to play and everyone had stopped talking to listen to her. Even though she knew that everyone was watching her she wasn't nervous. She was on stage about to sing. 'This is where I belong. On stage looking at the lights'. She thought to herself.  
  
'She can play guitar? Wow she really is different.' Syaoran thought.  
  
Then he heard her voice sing out and he thought he would faint. 'She sings like an Angel.'  
  
(This song explains exactly how she feels about someone but you will find out who later. Just know that she is singing this with all her heart.)  
  
"Of all the things I believed in. I just want to get it over with. Tears from behind my eyes, But I do not cry, Countin' the days that pass me by.  
  
I've been searchin' deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearin' are startin' to get old. Feels like I'm startin' all over again. The last three years were just pretend.  
  
And I said Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes. And it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closen' my eyes, And you'll chase my thoughts away. To a place where I am blinded by the light. But it's not right.  
  
Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You are the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
And it hurts to want everything And nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you but I'm not given it this time.  
  
Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto. The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star."  
  
When Sakura stopped singing everyone applauded. They all started to talk about how good she was and how it would ruin their chance at a good part. Then the director spoke. "That was very good Sakura. You have a lovely voice. Could you tell me who wrote that song?"  
  
Sakura was suddenly nervous "Well umm... I did." She finally spat out. ( Actually is was Michelle Branch, but it still tells her feelings perfectly so let's just pretend ok?)  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open. Not many people can write good music. "Ok thank you." The director said trying to hide her glee at having a girl that can sing and write music right under her nose. "Ahem. Lin who's next?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." Lin called out.  
  
Whispers had started again. Now the captain of the soccer team was trying out for the musical. What was this world coming to?  
  
"My song is called Piano Song by The Starting Line." Syaoran said as he gave music to the accompanist.  
  
He saw Sakura go and sit right in the front row, to watch him sing.  
  
'Wow! I never thought a jock would actually be able to sing. I guess this really is a strange school.'  
  
Sakura listened to Syaoran sing with a smile on her face. (I'm not going to type out his song because it doesn't pertain to his character sorry. But it is still a really good song so listen to it if you haven't already heard it.)  
  
Sakura felt like she was in a trance watching Syaoran sing. He had an unbelievable voice. Although it was usually deep and rich he made an unbelieveable tenor. (There is nothing like a good tenor voice nothing. But the guy has to be good.)  
  
When Syaoran ended. Everyone applauded, Sakura the loudest of all. When he got off stage they walked over to where they had put all of their stuff, picked it up and left together Sakura telling how awesome he had sounded. They were oblivious to the stares everyone was giving them, and the comments about being such a cute couple.  
  
When they had gotten outside Syaoran was sick of her praising him. 'Why is she praising me? I sounded like shit compared to her.'  
  
"Well..." He interrupted her mid-sentence. "YOU were unbelievable."  
  
He watched her blush and say, "no not really."  
  
He laughed at her modesty. "YES you were. I didn't know you knew how to play guitar... Which... don't you need to get?"  
  
She smiled. "No I'm allowed to leave it backstage for as long as I want."  
  
"You know... You are just a surprise at every turn. You're a cheerleader. You listen to bands like Yellowcard and The Starting Line. You play guitar. You sing like an angel. AND you can write music. What else are you hiding from the world?"  
  
"You make me sound like something the no one's never seen before." Sakura was blushing madly.  
  
"Sakura trust me when I say, I don't think anyone here has ever met anyone like you. And it's a good thing."  
  
"Thanks, Well I better go this is my house and I need to get homework done. But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Syaoran."  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
'Wow she is amazing. Why am I still thinking about her?' Syaoran walked home thinking to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura did her homework and ate and was out the door by 6:00. She was on her way to see her dad and brother. 'He sounded sooo good today.' She thought to herself. 'Why am I thinking about him? He is just another guy. But why does he feel so different. I can't like him. I can't like him. He will just hurt me. But God I feel lonely. Ok think about something else. I am going to see if I can go to the club on Friday. I wonder if Syaoran will be there? Oh God I need help someone make me stop thinking about him.'  
  
Sakura had a restless sleep that night thinking about a certain amber eyed boy.  
  
Little did she know Syaoran wasn't sleeping well either. He was too busy thinking about her.  
  
Hey what do you think? I hope you liked it. What happened to her family that put them in the hospital will be told next chapter, so sit tight. Also her reasoning behind not wanting to go out with anyone will be revealed next chapter. PLEASE R&R. 


	3. Gone Clubbing

OK Thanks again for the reviews. I really feel special every time I get them. They make me want to write the next chapter sooner. Anywho, like always please R&R. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them.  
  
Oh and this is kind of important. They don't have year round schooling. They go on a 3 month summer break. Sakura moved to Tomeda right after school let out for summer break and hasn't seen anyone since then. She has been getting used to the move and lost contact with all her friends.  
  
I don't own anything so please don't think I do. The song that Sakura "wrote" is actually by Michelle Branch.  
  
I will also be using American names for any new people because it's easier on me and you will be meeting some randoms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Friday after school~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOW Sakura!!! Look!!! You made the Lead role! You're gunna' be Lisa." Tomoyo exclaimed excited.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Sakura ran to the list to see if it was true. "Oh My Gosh! This is awesome!"  
  
"Oh and look who is playing Andrew." Tomoyo stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
Sakura looked to where Tomoyo was pointing and saw Syaoran Li. "Well at least I get to play a romantic role with someone I'm friends with. But no matter what, this musical will be interesting."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up at the thought of all the opportunities of getting them together during these next few months. "What is the name of the musical again?"  
  
"It's called 'Finding Yourself'. It was written by a student. It's about Lisa who is a good girl. She falls for a guy named Andrew who is a bad guy. To get him to notice her more she tries to be a bad girl and after failing miserably at it, Andrew tells her that she should have just been herself and in the end they get together. It's a really cute story."  
  
"Hhhmmmm interesting. I like the sound of it. Anyways you better get to cheer leading practice. I'll pick you up at 6:00 and we will all get ready at my house. I'll see you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ At Practice ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was learning a new routine that Mira was teaching. 'I thought Mira would be nicer to me when she realized that we would be on the squad together but I guess not. She is still really mean to me.' Sakura thought while she was watched what Mira was doing.  
  
When it came time for a water break Sakura sat on a bench and watched as the soccer players were practicing. Zack noticed her and smirked. 'Wait till she sees how good I am. Then she will want to go out with me.'  
  
Zack saw that Syaoran had the ball. He knew that Syaoran was on his team but stole the ball so that HE could score the goal.  
  
"What the Hell!" Syaoran yelled as his teammate took the ball from him. When Zack scored a goal the coach blew the whistle and had the team come in.  
  
"Zack!!!" He roared. "What in God's name was that? I though we had this problem worked out. What the Hell gave you a reason to steal to the ball from Syaoran like that? He is on your team you ass."  
  
Zack looked at the coach and looked at Syaoran and saw they were both fuming. He just blew it off and said. "I didn't think he could handle the pressure. I felt that he would blow the chance at the goal."  
  
Syaoran advanced toward Zack about to beat him up. He was pissed. It took Eriol, Yamasaki, Jinsu, Kevin, and Yukito all to hold him back. (5 to 1 that is how pissed he is).  
  
"You won't ever do that again or I will kick you off the team. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The coach yelled.  
  
Sakura watched and saw something was up. Syaoran was being held back by five guys and was still managing to advance on Zack. She had seen Zack steal the ball from him and remembered Eriol telling her that Zack and Syaoran hated each other. All the cheerleaders had been watching what was going on, on the field.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to the field, and approached the team. When she got there she said, "Umm, excuse me but... Syaoran, the principal is looking for you"  
  
Coach looked at her and knew exactly what she was doing. "Fine. Syaoran go see her and take the rest of the day off, we'll be done in a few anyways."  
  
Syaoran nodded and shook the other guys off of him. "Right. I will see you all later." He said as he turned to Sakura. "Can you take me to her?"  
  
Sakura nodded and they walked away together. Zack glared at Syaoran, 'That was my chance to show her what I can do and he had to go and blow it for me.' He went back to practice thinking about how he could get Syaoran back for taking her away.  
  
"So where is the principal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ok I lied. She doesn't want to see you." Sakura admitted.  
  
"WHAT??? Now I have to miss the rest of practice for nothing? Why the hell did you tell the coach that then?" Syaoran yelled at her.  
  
"Your coach knows that I was lying. I did that, because you're angry with Zack for what he did. I was trying to stop you from beating him up, getting suspended from school, getting kick off the soccer team, and loosing your place in the musical." She stated calmly yet anger was flaring through her eyes.  
  
Syaoran was surprised with everything that she said. She did the best thing that anyone could have done for him. Had he let his anger out and beat up Zack, it would have cost him a lot.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled. "You're right. I shouldn't have let my anger do that to me."  
  
"You shouldn't fight anyways. It just adds unneeded and unwanted stress. Not to mention it's bad for you. Did you know it clogs pores." She joked.  
  
Syaoran laughed at her little joke. 'My God am I actually laughing? What is this girl doing to me?' "I'll keep that in mind. But... Wont YOU get in trouble for leaving cheer leading practice?" He asked not wanting her to get in trouble on his account.  
  
"They'll get over it. Practice was basically over anyways. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I am thanks."  
  
"Good then I had better go because I am going out tonight with the girls. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, see you then bye."  
  
"Bye" She said as she smiled and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ At Tomoyo's house getting ready ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok I wanted us all to look alike, so I got us all black pants and different colors of the same halter tops. Naoko I got you orange. Chiharu yellow, Rika white, Meiling red. Sakura I didn't know what to get you so I thought you would look good in pink." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"That's perfect, pink's my favorite color." Sakura stated.  
  
"Good!!! I thought you would look good in it. I have purple. Now then hair..." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
As they were doing each others hair. Sakura thought of something. "Hey guys... What club are we going to, didn't know think there are any in Tomeda."  
  
"There aren't. We're going to one in Tokyo called Club 59." Chiharu stated simply.  
  
Sacker's mouth dropped. "Mum... Guys... I don't think that that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Well... It's just that... I used to live in Tokyo and that's a dangerous club. Fights break out there all the time over simple things like who a girl is dancing with. It's just not a nice place." Sakura explained. (Can anyone say foreshadowing?)  
  
"We know THAT. We've been there before. That's part of the reason we chose that club." Rika stated. "You don't have to worry. We all know how to defend ourselves. We'll tell you to get out if it looks like there'll be any trouble. And besides we'll have to boys there."  
  
"The guys are coming too?" Sakura asked a little shocked. 'So much for ladies night out'  
  
"Yeah you didn't think we would go dancing without our partners did you?" Naoko asked.  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"Ok. Well we need to get going or else we wont be there on time" Tomoyo said, no one realizing the worried look Sakura had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ At the Club ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOW this place is Slamin'" Chiharu exclaimed as they got in.  
  
They found the boys at a table and sat down with them. All the girls put down there jackets and went to dance with each other. As they danced they looked like they were about to get up on each other enticing the guys to come join them. When all the guys had cut in and taken there girl to dance with Sakura felt a little left out, so she went back to the table and sat down.  
  
Syaoran sat down next to her and asked how she was.  
  
"I'm good." She said smiling. She was about to ask him, when Jennifer Lopez's song 'Let's get Loud' came on. "Oh my gosh I LOVE this song." She said. "Will you pleassssseeeee dance with me." She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not coordinated enough to dance." He said.  
  
"Yes you are. You can't dribble a soccer ball and do all the other things you do if you're uncoordinated. Come on let's dance." She stated as she pulled him up.  
  
When they got to the dance floor Sakura started to dance and Syaoran just stood there. She laughed at him and put his hands on her hips. She started to sway to the music getting him to feel the beat. By the end of the song he had gotten the hang of it.  
  
"See you're not a bad dancer." She stated.  
  
"I guess it depends on the partner." He smiled back.  
  
They continued to dance to the next song.  
  
Tomoyo smiled up at Eriol. "Do you see? I told you they would dance together." She stated as she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I guess you're right, but do you think you can actually get them to go out?" He asked breaking the kiss. "Syaoran isn't interested in girls, and you said yourself that Sakura told you she doesn't date."  
  
Tomoyo got an evil glint in her eye. "Let's just get them through tonight first." And she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
After a few more songs the guys had gone back to the table to get some drinks while the girls stayed to dance.  
  
During the middle of a song Meiling leaned into the group and said, "Girls we've got company. Sakura this is your chance to get outa' here."  
  
"Where are they?" Rika asked as they all continued to dance. None of them wanting to draw attention to the fact that they knew they were being ganged up on.  
  
"About 20 strides and circling. Probably waiting for a cue. Sakura you should go back to the guys." Meiling explained.  
  
Sakura nodded and was about to leave when she was stopped. It was too late, the girls had closed in.  
  
The group of girls had come into a big group right in front of them with Sakura behind her group. She couldn't get out because everyone else saw that there was going to be a fight and formed a circle to watch.  
  
"May we help you." Tomoyo asked nicely.  
  
"Yes, you can leave." The head girl said.  
  
All of the guys watched waiting to see if they needed to jump in, but figured they wouldn't have to, and that they could just enjoy the show.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, we're just having way too much fun." Naoko stated. "Did we do something to offend you?"  
  
"Yes you were dancing with the only good looking guys in the place. Well you see, we just can't have that." The lead girl said again. "SO you either back down now and leave, or get your asses kicked. It's up to you."  
  
Chiharu was about to say something when she was interrupted by the last person she expected to be interrupted by.  
  
"You know Stacy, you talk a lotta' trash for someone who doesn't do jack." Sakura was now in front of her group of friends.  
  
"Kinomoto" The girl named Stacy smirked. "Well now. It's been a while. How have you been? Obviously not well if you associate yourself with this kind of trash."  
  
"Back down Stacy. You don't want to piss me off." Sakura glared.  
  
"Why would I back down to a slut like you? I saw you dancing with a boy. You were all up on him. Didn't take you very long to find yourself a new one." Stacy taunted.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend to go to? Or did he dump you already?" Sakura shot back.  
  
"For your information. I dumped his ass. I'm here tonight looking for a new guy." She smirked and turned her back to Sakura as she pointed toward Syaoran. "I was thinking about him. Do YOU think I have a chance with him?" She taunted again.  
  
Syaoran got a disgusted look on his face and was about to say something.  
  
Sakura walked over to Stacy with her back still turned. She grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on him you fucking bitch." Sakura growled in her ear. (I know she is OCC but the reasoning will be explained later.) "I know exactly what you're doing, and I wont stand for your shit anymore. If you go anywhere near him, I will kill you. We aren't on school grounds, and I don't have anything to worry about. You know you wouldn't stand a chance." Sakura let go of Stacy's hair and glared her in the eyes.  
  
All of Sakura's friend's mouths dropped. They had never seen Sakura pissed before and she was scary.  
  
Stacy calmed herself and the petrified look she had on her face. She wouldn't be beat.  
  
"Now now Sakura, calm yourself. You wouldn't want your new friends to know about all your drama. They might leave you."  
  
That was the last straw and Sakura snapped. She punched Stacy right in the face. At this the fight started. All the girls were fighting and it was clear that Sakura's friends were winning but she didn't care. She just kept punching even when Stacy was on the ground. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face even though she had only been hit twice. They weren't from the fight.  
  
"COPS" Someone in the background yelled.  
  
At this one word Sakura was brought back to her senses. She felt someone pull her off of Stacy, grab her hand and pull her out of the club. Tears were still going down her face.  
  
When her vision cleared she saw Syaoran taking him over to his bike. He gave her a helmet and told her to get on.  
  
She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his waist. And they were off right before the cops pulled up to the club.  
  
Sakura was still crying when they pulled up at Chiharu's house. When they pulled up everyone came running out to meet them. Sakura took off the helmet and thanked him for the ride. The whole group walked into the house together. Sakura turned to them and said. "I guess I have some explaining to do. But first can I use the rest room and pull myself together?" They all nodded and Chiharu told her where it was.  
  
"Holy shit. Did you see her fight? That was unbelievable. She only got hit twice." Meiling stated proud of her friend.  
  
"All I know is that she is scary when she is pissed. Remind me not to get on her bad side." Jinsu said.  
  
Kevin laughed and everyone looked at him. "She swore." Was all he said and he continued to laugh.  
  
"I saw her say not to lay a finger on Syaoran." Tomoyo stated excitedly.  
  
"I saw her threaten to kill the girl and based on what we saw tonight I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Yukito said a little scared.  
  
All conversation stopped when Sakura walked back in the room.  
  
  
  
"I guess it all started when my brother was born." She started. "His name is Touya. He's 10 now. He was born with a heart problem. He has a hole in one of the walls in his heart. It can be treated with surgery. It basically just clogs the hole. However as your body grows, the hole in your heart grows too. Therefore every two years you have to get the surgery again. The doctors told us that he can live a normal life except he can't do any strenuous activities that would cause his heart rate to rise too much because it could cause the hole to get bigger and could kill him if he isn't treated in time."  
  
(My friend has this thing she has to get the surgery every two years and has a nasty scare on her chest. I am writing this about because I am thinking about her. I love my Sulley.)  
  
Sakura stopped to see if everyone understood. When she saw they did she continued.  
  
"Well, as you all know I lived in Tokyo before I moved here. Tokyo is known for it's gang violence. Five years ago, my brother and I watched my mother get killed by a gang. I was 13 and Touya 5. We were walking one night with Mother after getting ice-cream. It was on July 12th her birthday. We were walking when we were pulled into an alley and held at gun point. The man told Mom to give him all of her money or he would kill us both. She did as she was told, but then a car pulled up and honked it's horn. All the men went to the car but before they left the lead man looked me in the eyes and said 'Have a nice life kid.' And he shot my mom."  
  
"I ran to her to try to help but then my brother collapsed right next to her. At first I thought the had been shot too. With her dying breath my mom told me that she loved me and Touya and Dad, and always will. She made me promise that I would always look after Touya for her. She told me to start then by taking him the hospital as fast as I could or else I would loose him too. I didn't want to leave her side, but she had made me promise so I went."  
  
Tears were running down her face. And she took a few deep breaths, then went on.  
  
"The doctor told me that being held at gun point and seeing our mother shot caused Touya's heart to race and the clog in his heart to come loose. It sent him into critical condition for about 2 weeks."  
  
"Sakura I'm so..." Rika started.  
  
"Please don't feel sorry for me. I don't need it. Just let me finish this now or else I might never."  
  
"My life in school was fine. I was a cheerleader. I sang, and danced. I had a lot of friends. I had a best friend. She and I had been neighbors since we were 3. She helped me through my mom's death, and my brother's problems. Her name was Stacy. The girl you saw tonight."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you just kicked the ass of your old best friend?" Kevin asked, putting words to the thing that everyone was thinking.  
  
"When I turned 14 my life changed a bit. I got my first boyfriend. His name was Jason. He was the most popular guy in school and I felt honored, that he wanted me for a girlfriend. Also when I was 14, Stacy started to hang out with some new people. The people you saw tonight. I didn't really get along with her new friends, but that didn't matter. We were still best friends."  
  
"One day, when I was 17, I was walking to my car with Touya. Again we were pulled into an alley by some men, this time however, they weren't after money. There were three men, and they wanted to rape me. One grabbed my brother, and other two grabbed me. They had me striped down to nothing but my bra and skirt. After my mother's death my dad insisted on having me learn how to fight. But they were just too strong. I didn't think I would be able to stop them at all. I tried but they overpowered me. When I saw Touya go into convulsions, I flipped out. I managed to take down the two men that had been holding me and by that time the third had run away. I rushed Touya to the hospital. I remember all the funny looks people were giving me when I ran in there in my bra and skirt carrying my brother. The doctors all knew our family and so they got him in the emergency room called the police and my dad and had gotten me a blanket to wear in about a minute. "  
  
"I told Jason and Stacy about what happened to us. When I told Jason about my brother being in the hospital, he told me that we shouldn't go out anymore. He said that I have to much drama in my life and that he didn't think he could handle it. I was hurt so badly. We had gone out for 3 years. A few days later was my 18th birthday. Stacy's present to me was the truth. She told me that she hadn't really liked me since we were 15 and that the only reason she stayed friends with me was to get close to Jason. She told me that they were going out."  
  
"I was devastated. My best friend was a lie. And my boyfriend dumped me when I needed him the most to go out with her. I would have been fine, but she insisted on throwing everything in my face. Every time she saw me she would pull Jason into a kiss and start making-out with him. She would always make remarks about me being a slut and cheating on him. Turning me into the bad guy in everyone else's eyes. They all thought that she was so great for helping Jason get over a lying cheating girl like me. One day it got really bad. I couldn't take it anymore, and I punched her. We got into a fight right in the middle of lunch last year. When my dad heard about this he told me that we had to move. He said that the doctor told him Touya would be better in a small town. Daddy said that I would be too because I obviously wasn't doing better with my friends."  
  
"So we moved here right after school ended last year. We moved in and things were going great. About 2 weeks before school started my dad and Touya got into a car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver. Daddy has slipped into a coma and Touya..." Sakura let out a sob. "The doctors say that he might not survive. He has been on the waiting list for a new heart but they don't think they can give it to him yet because he is still growing. They say that's they only way to save him but they can't give it to him legally unless I can prove myself as his legal guardian, because my dad can't sign any papers while in a coma. I have been on the phone with lawyers for the past 3 weeks now trying to find a way to become it. But no one knows of a way to do so unless my father was to die and I don't want that either."  
  
All the girls were crying and being held by their boyfriends. All they guys looked as though it took all of their strength to hold back tears. None of them could even fathom what this poor girl had gone through. And here she was still strong and standing. Syaoran leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"I can't promise things will be all right, but I can promise no matter what, we will be here for you. You don't have to worry about any of us doing what Stacy did to you." He said in a husky voice.  
  
"Thank you" She said as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly all the girls were on their feet and hugging Sakura too. (Poor Syaoran is still stuck under a huge pile of girls.)  
  
When all the hugging finished Syaoran said, "I think Sakura needs to go wash her face. We can't have her getting clogged pores now can we?"  
  
Sakura laughed at his joke and everyone else was clueless, but smiled at the fact that they were becoming so close of friends that they could have inside jokes.  
  
"Sakura... Umm was Jason the person from your song?" Syaoran asked her hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. I actually wrote that about a month ago, after I had moved here and had time to write again. It's one of my newer songs, but I personally feel that it is one of my best." Sakura explained.  
  
Again everyone else was clueless yet didn't care much.  
  
Tomoyo asked, "Sakura, out of everything that has happened to you do you regret being friends with Stacy or going out with Jason?"  
  
Sakura smiled her tears had stopped a while ago. "I don't regret, and neither should you. Everyone makes mistakes the important thing is to learn from them."  
  
  
  
Sorry I thought that was a good message to get across at the end. This was a long chapter. Wow, like really long for me. I didn't mean for it to go on and on like that, but once I got started I just couldn't stop. Anywho, I know that A LOT has happened to Sakura, but now you understand some more about her. It's kind of funny but I was typing the last lines of this chapter and 'Goodbye to You' came on my song list. Wow!!! Just read the lyrics now. Thinking about all that I had her go through and that song does describe her perfectly. Anywho, Please R&R. Thanks love you guys. 


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

Hey everyone. Thank you for reading my story. I love the reviews. Hope you like this chappie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 weeks before the musical, at practice ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura could you help me with this?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"Sure what do you need help with Steph?" Sakura asked the girl.  
  
"Ok, so in the show I play your best friend Michelle, my character is punkish and I am the one that helps you get into the same crowd as Andrew. You know give you the right cloths and stuff. Well I have this song about how you shouldn't have to try to change yourself for a guy and he should want you the way you are."  
  
"Right I know all of that. So what is the problem?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would practice it with me, because it is a duet and I never feel right doing it by myself." Steph explained.  
  
"I understand. Why don't we go practice it right now before practice starts."  
  
"Can you play piano? Cuz I can't and I don't think anyone else can help us out right now."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Here we can use this piano." Sakura said as she led Steph to the piano in the wings backstage. She sat on the bench and pulled out the music. She looked at it for a minute and then started to play the accompaniment.  
  
Steph started to sing and had a beautiful voice, but she was really shy. When it can time for Sakura to sing she had no problem playing and singing at the same time. Little did they know, other people had stopped what they were doing to watch the two girls practice.  
  
When the song finished people started to applaud for them. They both turned around and were bright red. Steph thanked Sakura and ran away blushing furiously. Sakura still embarrassed walked on stage to await instructions on what scene she was to rehearse that day.  
  
"I didn't know you could play piano." A deep voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and was greeted by a pair of deep amber eyes. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She stated with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Well then by all means teach me." He teased back.  
  
"Not now. I can't have you knowing my entire life story when I don't know anything about you."  
  
Syaoran was about to respond when the director came in.  
  
"Ok everybody. Today we are going to rehearse Act 2 scene 3, The party scene. Places everyone."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got into there places. (They already have everything memorized because it is so close to the show.) The extras on stage were dancing because they were supposed to be at a party.  
  
Sakura walked on stage and looked around. A guy came up to her and started to dance with her. She danced with him a little then moved on. She walked around looking for something. She sees Syaoran and frowns seeing he is dancing with another girl. Then the same guy the she danced with before comes up to her and grabs her wrist with one hand and wraps his other arm around her waist. He pulls her close and tries to kiss her. Sakura is fighting him off but isn't doing to well.  
  
"Come on baby your lookin' hot tonight. Why don't you let me break your fever." The guy said.  
  
"Get away from me you creep." Sakura shouted.  
  
"You know you want it." He said  
  
"I believe she told you to leave her alone." Syaoran said from behind.  
  
"Sorry Andrew, didn't know she was here with you man. Sorry it wont happen again." The guy said as he backed down.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "Lisa what are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura put on her innocent look, "I didn't know I had to get permission to go to a party." She replied.  
  
"Lisa this isn't your crowd of people..."  
  
But Sakura interrupted him, "How would you know what my crowd of people is Andrew."  
  
"This isn't even my crowd I'm here to help out a friend. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Syaoran said.  
  
"Enough of this" The Director screamed. "Syaoran, Sakura, you two need to practice. I'm not seeing the heat that should be between you two. You are arguing. Look like it. I want you two to leave, and practice together. I don't care where or when you do it but when I see you on Thursday I want to see the heat. I want you two to practice this scene and the last scene where two confess. Don't even bother coming to practice on Thursday if you don't have this problem fixed." She was fuming.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said together and got there stuff and left.  
  
"Wow are we really that bad?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You heard what she said we need to practice. Why don't we go to my house and we can do it there." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure if that I ok with you."  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ At Sakura's house ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Maybe something to drink." Syaoran said  
  
"If coke ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I like your house." He said as he looked around.  
  
"Thank you. Well... Why don't we practice in the living room."  
  
"How about we work on the last scene cuz I don't like the party scene," Sakura said.  
  
"Ok ready?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and so he stated.  
  
"Lisa, I don't understand you. One second your all tough and the next you are as weak as a little girl."  
  
"I'm not tough. I don't like going to those parties. In fact, I hate them. I only went in hopes that you might notice me. I have liked you since as long as I can remember. But you were always the cool one, and I was always unsure of everything."  
  
"Lisa listen to me. Would you really want to go out with someone that you had to change yourself for. You shouldn't have tried to be something your not. I have liked you for a long time too. You didn't have to change anything about yourself. Actually because you did, you just got me confused as to if I really liked you. You are different from every other girl I have ever met and I like that."  
  
"You like me the way I was?"  
  
"No. I love you. Who you are, who you were, it's all the same. I have loved you since we first talked and I still love you."  
  
"Andrew I love you too."  
  
"We don't have to do this next part if you don't want to" Syaoran said timidly.  
  
"We probably should. It's only 2 weeks before the show, and we have yet to practice it. Plus do you want our first kiss to be in front of all those people at practice?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Your right." Syaoran said as he started to blush.  
  
So they closed their eyes and leaned closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
RING... ( I know now you guys all want to kill me LOL)  
  
They were about an inch away when the phone rang. Sakura pulled away and sighed, "I should probably answer that."  
  
"Hello?... This is she... Oh hello doctor Blavoch, what can I do for you?... WHAT?... But I thought you couldn't... Yes of coarse... No he hasn't called me yet... Of coarse I'll be there in two minutes... Thank you very much bubye."  
  
"Syaoran they can do it. They can do it. They can save my brother. They found a loophole. I can take custody of my brother. I can sign the papers now they can save him." Sakura jumped around the room.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her cuteness. "That is awesome Sak..."  
  
But he was cut off when Sakura jumped on him and gave him a hug. 'Wow I need to give him hugs more often. His hugs just feel so... Good.'  
  
"I am so very very sorry but I have to go to the hospital. I need to sign the papers. Can I call you later and we can practice if I get back at a decent hour?" She asked.  
  
"Sakura, I don't care if it is 4:00 in the morning call me and tell me how everything went." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hopefully I won't be there until 4:00 AM but I will call you when I get back." She gave him one more hug and thanked him for understanding and they split ways.  
  
  
  
Ok so how much do you hate me? I hope not to much. I just couldn't have them kiss yet. It is too soon for Sakura to get into a relationship. But have no fear things will happen in the next few chapters that put S&S together. I am sorry that it is so short. Thanks for reading and sorry about the lateness. Please R&R. 


	5. The Promise

OMG guys I am soooooo sorry. I didn't even realize that I had the 'don't accept anonymous reviews' box clicked. Thank you so much to ske8ergirl sakura for pointing that out. Have no fear the problem is fixed. As for your question ske8ergirl sakura, I don't pay to use fanfiction.net if that isn't what you are asking I'm sorry please ask me again.  
  
I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. My internet has been being stupid and a pain. I haven't been able to even get on fanfic.net for the past 3 days. GRRRRRR. Anyways here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Night ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lisa listen to me. Would you really want to go out with someone that you had to change yourself for. You shouldn't have tried to be something your not. I have liked you for a long time too. You didn't have to change anything about yourself. Actually because you did, you just got me confused as to if I really liked you. You are different from every other girl I have ever met and I like that."  
  
"You like me the way I was?"  
  
"No. I love you. Who you are, who you were, it's all the same. I have loved you since we first talked and I still love you."  
  
"Andrew I love you too."  
  
"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said with a small blush.  
  
They both closed their eyes and leaned closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
When their lips finally met it was like ecstasy. An electric charge was sent through both of them.  
  
'WOW this feels really good.' Syaoran thought.  
  
'Out of all the times I kissed Jason when we were going out, it NEVER felt this good kissing him. With Syaoran it just feels so... so... Perfect.'  
  
After a few seconds of kissing Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take the lead. They continued to kiss until...  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!! This makes me wish I brought my camera." ...They were interupted by Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" They both exclaimed as they broke apart blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked trying to cool her face.  
  
"I was just walking home from Eriol's and saw the front door open. I thought that it might be a robber or that something might be wrong so I came to check it out. Apparently, I was wrong everything is fine. But I have to admit, I am a little offended that you didn't tell me you two were going out." She said with a sad look.  
  
"We were just rehearsing for the play." Sakura said trying to keep the blush from coming back again but was failing miserably.  
  
"Sure, sure that's what they all say." Tomoyo said not believing a word of it.  
  
"No we were you know the musical Finding Yourself?" Syaoran said backing up Sakura. He couldn't seem to keep the blush down either.  
  
"Ohhhhh... Opps." Tomoyo said a little embarrassed. "It's just that... You two... You guys just made it seem so... So... Real. Like you two were a real couple. Anyways if everything is all right I better go. Bubye you two."  
  
"Yeah I should probably get going too. It is almost 9:30." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah I think we are better now. Anyways I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I guess bye."  
  
"Bye" Sakura said. Before Syaoran was off the step she called him back. "I just want to say thank you. You were really understanding today with my brother and all. I don't think you realize how much that really ment to me."  
  
"Sakura it was nothing I am just glad that he can get better." Syaoran said.  
  
She stared into his eyes for a minute. "It's the little things that really matter. At least to me anyways. The fact that you didn't have to but you did... Thank you Syaoran. For being there for me." She said a she gave him a hug.  
  
He was about to insist that it was nothing again but when she hugged him it all melted away. "You're welcome Sakura." Was all he managed to get out.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said when she broke the hug.  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When Sakura closed the door she ran into her living room and sat down at her piano and started to play a few notes. A new melody was stuck in her head. 'This one is for you Syaoran.' she thought as she started to write a new song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention students." The Principle said on the announcement on Thursday morning. "I would like to remind you all that the Fall Homecoming Dance will be in two weeks time. Tickets will be on sale in the Cafeteria during all lunch periods starting today. Thank you."  
  
"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about Homecoming." Rika proclaimed. "Sakura are you going?"  
  
"Of coarse she is going. Who wouldn't want to go to Homecoming? Oh... We should all go in the same group." Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"That would be soooo much fun." Chiharu said.  
  
"Actually guys I don't think I am going." Sakura stated.  
  
"Why not? It's going to be a blast." Naoko asked.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to get a date." Sakura said a little sad.  
  
"Yes you will." They all said at once all thinking the same thought 'Syaoran will ask you.'  
  
"I don't think I will guys. If anyone asks me then it will be some person that I don't know at all."  
  
"What if someone that you know asked you?" Meiling asked.  
  
"If I know the person than probably." Sakura stated  
  
"Ok well then promise me this." Tomoyo said. "Should someone that you know ask you. You will say yes. No matter who it is. The first guy that you know that asks you. Ok?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Promise me. You said that if you knew them. So the first guy that you know that asks you. You will say yes. Promise?"  
  
"I... I... I guess." Sakura replied hesitantly. 'Something doesn't feel right about this.' She thought.  
  
"Promise?" Tomoyo asked again. "I want your word on this."  
  
"OK I promise. First guy that I know that asks me, I will say yes." She said as the bell rang saying to go to 1st period class. 'It's not that big of a deal it is just a dance. Why do I feel so uneasy.' (Wait until you see what I have in store for you Sakura then you will know why you feel uneasy. MWAAA HAA HAA. You guys will hate me. Lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok you two did you guys practice?" The director asked them at practice after school.  
  
"Yes we did." They boh said at the same time.  
  
"Good then let's take the love confession scene from the top. If I don't feel the passion then I am going to be really upset. Understand?" They both nodded. "Good, then take it from the top if the scene and go strait through to the end or until I stop you. Whenever you guys are ready."  
  
"Lisa, I don't understand you. One second your all tough and the next you are as weak as a little girl."  
  
"I'm not tough. I don't like going to those parties. In fact, I hate them. I only went in hopes that you might notice me. I have liked you since as long as I can remember. But you were always the cool one, and I was always unsure of everything."  
  
"Lisa listen to me. Would you really want to go out with someone that you had to change yourself for. You shouldn't have tried to be something your not. I have liked you for a long time too. You didn't have to change anything about yourself. Actually because you did, you just got me confused as to if I really liked you. You are different from every other girl I have ever met and I like that."  
  
"You like me the way I was?"  
  
"No. I love you. Who you are, who you were, it's all the same. I have loved you since we first talked and I still love you."  
  
"Andrew I love you too."  
  
"We don't have to do this next part if you don't want to" Syaoran said timidly.  
  
"We probably should. It's only 2 weeks before the show, and we have yet to practice it. Plus do you want our first kiss to be in front of all those people at practice?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Your right." Syaoran said as he started to blush.  
  
So they closed their eyes and leaned closer...  
  
They kissed and everyone in the audience applauded. (AKA all the actor's that aren't on stage.)  
  
Sakura felt herself melt in Syaoran's embrace and wanted to stay there but had to break it off to finish the play.  
  
She waited for the scene to change and layed down on her stomach on the bed. Writing in her diary, she read what she was "writing" out loud.  
  
"Dear Diary, I found it. For such a long time, I have been trying to be something that I am not. I now realize that we can only be what we are, no more, and no less. And more importantly I found what it is that I am. I know now that we can't change ourselves just to fit the role that others want us to be. No matter what, you can't please everyone. I'm not some girl that goes out and gets drunk for fun, I don't go to raves, and I don't dress like a slut. I am just Lisa. And that's ok. I am Lisa and I love Andrew with all my heart, and he loves me back. That makes being Lisa worth it. Although it took me a while, I have found it. I've found myself."  
  
"I don't know what it is that you two did during practice, but it worked. I have never seen that level of intensity on stage before. Even in professional theater. Nice job you two. That just made my day, so everyone may go home now. No more practice for today." The director said as she left the auditorium to the sound of cheers.  
  
Sakura walked home trying to figure out what exactly it was that made them so good. 'We didn't really practice all that much. But wow if felt good to kiss him. I think that is the one thing that I will miss most when this whole thing is over. How good it feels just to kiss him.' She thought as she went into her house.  
  
The first thing she did when she got home was go to her piano and start to work on her new song for Syaoran. 'One day I'll play this for him.' She thought as she started to sing...  
  
"You know everything that I'm afraid of..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you guys know that song. I think it is perfect for how she feels right now. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Wait until you see what I have in store for Sakura. You guys will want to kill me. Anyways please R&R. Thanks. 


	6. Blast Form the Past

Ok I am updating early to make up for the late update last time. That and the fact that when I went to my computer and found all of those reviews I was put into such a good mood that I felt obligated to type up the next chapter right away. So here it is just for you guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Syaoran, you know you want ask her to Homecoming." Eriol said.  
  
"So what if I do? That doesn't mean she would go with me." Syaoran replied, irritated that his friends would gang up on him like this.  
  
"Just ask her to Homecoming. She'll say yes." Kevin stated.  
  
"You can't know that for sure."  
  
"Listen Naoko said that all the girls talked about it and she said that she would go with you if you asked. You just have to be the first guy to ask her." Jinsu said.  
  
"Yeah come on man you have to ask her. Chiharu has her heart set on all of us going in the same group." Yamasaki told them all, right before, "Did you know that Homecoming started as a way for parents to find their child's future husband or wife."  
  
"Shut up Yamasaki, now isn't the time." Yukito said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll ask her. I just have to think of how to do it." Syaoran stated as he started to walk down the hall toward the music wing.  
  
"Just do it soon before anyone else does. You don't want her to already have a date when you ask her now do you?" Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen I will see you guys later." Syaoran said as he left them all standing staring at his back. 'I need to think. I know where I'll go.'  
  
"Well guys. Let's just hope he does it soon. I need to go tell Meiling that our part is done. Maybe now she will talk to me. She said she wouldn't until we talked to him." Kevin stated.  
  
"You got lucky. Tomoyo said no kisses." Eriol laughed.  
  
"HAHAHA. Chiharu said that I would get favors if I did talk to him. And knowing Chiharu I will like these favors." Yamasaki said with a wink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was walking down the music hall in school when she suddenly heard someone playing the piano. She stopped for a second to listen to the music. It was Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'.  
  
'Wow someone is really good at piano.' She thought as she continued to walk down the hall. When the song ended, the person started to play 'Für Elise'. The passion that was put into the music made Sakura want to hear more. She followed the music down the hall until she came to the choir room. There sitting at the piano was Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. 'He's really good.' (word to the wise: there is nothing sexier in my eyes then a guy who knows how to play the piano well. I don't know why, it's just that way.)  
  
When that song was over Sakura was about to tell him how good he was at playing piano, when he started to play again. He started to play Piano Song by the Starting Line. Then he started to sing. His voice filled the empty room with a kind of warmth that was indescribable.  
  
"Her life was more then mine. Like a proud shooting star into the night. She crashed through the air waves and cut like a knife. It was a bad disease. Her searching was over. Over."  
  
At this Sakura started to sing with him.  
  
"Hold on to the light that guides you. Hold on to the air that moves you. Hold on. Hold on to me."  
  
Syaoran was surprised that someone else was in the room and stopped playing. He looked strait into Sakura's eyes, and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just really like that song." Sakura explained.  
  
"No, no you didn't interrupt anything. That is all that I've learned so far." Syaoran said.  
  
"You're really talented. Not only do you play soccer and sing really well. You can also play piano. What else are you hiding from the world?" She questioned, remembering him saying the same thing to her once. ( right after auditions he asked her that. Chap 2 for those that care.)  
  
Syaoran laughed at her little comment. The sound was like music to Sakura's ears. Sakura pointed the piano and asked, "May I?" Syaoran was about to get up from the piano bench when he thought better of it and just moved over making her sit next to him.  
  
"What song would you like to hear?" She asked.  
  
"What do you know?" He teased.  
  
"I know more songs then some people think possible to know." She teased right back.  
  
"Well then let's hear... Hmmm we'll start easy. How about 'Rough Draft' by Yellow card." He finally decided.  
  
Sakura started to play it and started to sing. Syaoran was impressed. "It sounds better on guitar" She said as she continued to play.  
  
"Well then you'll just have to play it on guitar for me one day." Syaoran commented. "Ok I know that you're into the whole emo thing so let's try something harder.... Do you know 'I Believe' by Blessed Union of Souls?" He asked.  
  
Sakura started to play the song, smirking. "I told you I know a lot."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. How about." Syaoran paused to think. "How about K-Ci and JoJo's 'All My Life'?"  
  
Again Sakura started to play the song with no problem.  
  
"Ok... Let's go with 'Almost Paradise' from Footloose?"  
  
Sakura started to play again. Syaoran was starting to get really impressed.  
  
"'No Day But Today' from Rent?" When again Sakura could play the song Syaoran gave up. "Ok play a song that you know and I will tell you what it is."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and Sakura paused to think. "How about this one?"  
  
Sakura started to play and sing 'Ordinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Syaoran managed to guess it right away and so Sakura changed songs to 'I Can Feel You Breath' by Faith Hill.  
  
Syaoran was entranced by her voice but managed to guess the song.  
  
Sakura smirked at Syaoran and said, "If you can guess this one I'll give you a prize" She teased.  
  
"I'll make sure to get it then." Syaoran replied confidently.  
  
"Good Luck." Sakura said in a sing song voice as she started to play her newest song.  
  
Syaoran was at a loss for words. Her voice filled the room like an angles. As Syaoran listened to the song he realized that he didn't know what it was. 'This isn't right I know so many songs and the one that I really wish I knew I don't'. He continued to listen to her song in hopes of being able to guess at least the name of it. As he listened another thought popped into his head. 'I wish this song was for me.'  
  
"Ohhhh hoooo yeah yeah yeah, Ohhhhhh hooooooo.  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of. You do everything ___________ Everybody wants you. Everybody loves you.  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel. I wish everyone would disappear. Every time you call me. I'm just scared to be me and I'm to shy to say.  
  
Ooooohhhhhh I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush, when I'm with you. Ooooohhhhhh I've got a crush on you. A crush on you.  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to. Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know. I just wanna hold you."  
  
Suddenly Sakura stopped playing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "I wanted to hear the end of it."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's all I know so far." Sakura said. "So... What is it?"  
  
"Well... I've never heard it before. It's really pretty though." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I win I win I win." She said like a little girl.  
  
"Now wait a second." Syaoran said interrupting her little victory call. "Can't I even guess. I want that prize." He teased.  
  
"Well then my guess is that it's called Crush. Because that is what is in the chorus." Sakura nodded so he continued. "And I am guessing that you wrote it."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment surprised that he would guess that so she asked, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well for one thing you said that that was all you knew so far, but it doesn't make sense to me that you would only know part of a verse. Most songs tend to repeat the same melody line in throughout a verse. And the second thing is that when I said I didn't know what it was you smiled and were happy that you had won. Yet when I said the song was pretty your eyes lit up like the forth of July."  
  
(Actually the song is by Mandy Moore.)  
  
Sakura smiled. "You're right. I am really impressed that you managed to figure all that out. Congratulations. I actually have to get going but if you walk me to the door I will give you your prize." She added smirking.  
  
When they had gotten to the door that led outside Sakura turned to him. "Well now I guess you earned this." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Syaoran was in total shock he didn't know what to do. Here he was kissing the girl of his dreams. Was this real? He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a few more seconds not wanting to let go. Finally she broke away, with much reluctance, and said good bye as she turned to walk to her car.  
  
Syaoran was in total shock. It was real. She really had just kissed him. 'WOW WHAT A PRIZE.' He thought. When Sakura's car pulled past him he waved good bye and started to walk back into the school when a thought hit him.  
  
'SHITTTTTT' He thought. 'That was the perfect moment to ask her and I blew it.'  
  
Little did either of them know they had been watched the entire time. "That was definitely not just practice for the musical." Tomoyo said to herself. She giggled. "That must mean that they are going out and he asked her to Homecoming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Tomoyo sat in homeroom waiting for Sakura to come in. 'I have got to talk to that girls' She thought. 'I can't believe she didn't call me last night.'  
  
After about 2 minutes, Sakura walked into homeroom and looked around. She saw Tomoyo come up to talk to her at the same time she saw Syaoran leave his group of soccer friends to come talk to her.  
  
"Hey Guys." She said as bright and cheery as ever.  
  
Before either one of them could respond she heard the teacher call her name. "I'll talk to you two later bye." She said as she walked up to the teacher's desk. "Yes?" She asked politely.  
  
"The principle has asked that I send you to her office as soon as you get into homeroom today. You may go ahead down." Her teacher said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she turned and left the room. 'I wonder what on earth she could want now?' Sakura thought as she walked to the office. She tried to remember anything that could have gotten her into trouble, but came up with nothing.  
  
When she got to the office the secretary told her to go ahead into the principle's office.  
  
"Ahh Sakura I am glad you're here. I have favor to ask you. We have a new student to our school. I wish you to give them a tour of our school."  
  
"Of coarse I would be more than willing to help. But may I ask why you have asked me to do it?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Well you yourself are new to our school this year and so will understand what he is going through. And also he is from your old school and so you might know him."  
  
"From my old school? May I ask who it is?" Sakura was now extremely confused. Why would anyone from her old school come here?  
  
"I will introduce you to him right now. Come with me." The principle said getting up from her desk. She led Sakura into the guidance councilor's office.  
  
When Sakura entered and saw who it was she felt her heart leap to her throat.  
  
"Sakura this is our new student Jason."  
  
When he turned around in the chair the boy looked at her and smiled. "Sakura!!!" He exclaimed standing up and giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
Sakura was literally speechless. This was the first time in her entire life that words had failed her. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't speak. What was even worse was her emotions. She was contemplating weather to hug him or slap him.  
  
The principle could tell Sakura was in shock at seeing him again and so said, "Well since you two know each other I think we should let you start the tour. Sakura don't worry about your first 2 classes, I will have you excused from them."  
  
"Where should we start" He asked. Sakura led him out of the office without saying a word.  
  
When they got out into the hall Sakura pushed him against a locker glared at him. "What the hell are you going here?" She growled out.  
  
"Listen Sakura, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now but here me out. I never mente to hurt you the way I did. Stacy deceived us both. She lied to me too. She MADE me break up with you."  
  
"Oh my God when are you ever going to GROW UP." She spat out. "Take responsibility for your own actions. No one can make you do anything."  
  
"Sakura I am soooo very sorry that I hurt you. I honestly didn't mean to. I am here to ask your forgiveness and to ask for a second chance." Before Sakura could tell him to fuck off he continued. "I want to start right now. I know that the school's Homecoming is in a few weeks and I want to know if you will go with me?"  
  
For the second time in her life Sakura was speechless. All that was going on in her head was, 'DAMN YOU TOMOYO'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL please don't kill me. This is all part of the plot don't worry. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. 


	7. No One Knows Me Like You Do

Ok words can't even express how sorry I am. I didn't really think that anyone liked my story and just yesterday I got an IM from haunted ambition asking when I was going to update. That made me feel bad and made me realize that I left you all in a really bad place in the story and you all probably what to kill me right now. So I am finally going to update this story. If you want to yell at me for not updating in soooo long I understand perfectly. Any ways here is this chapter. Sorry again guys. I love you all. Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Preview from last Chap.  
  
When they got out into the hall Sakura pushed him against a locker glared at him. "What the hell are you going here?" She growled out.  
  
"Listen Sakura, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now but here me out. I never mente to hurt you the way I did. Stacy deceived us both. She lied to me too. She MADE me break up with you."  
  
"Oh my God when are you ever going to GROW UP." She spat out. "Take responsibility for your own actions. No one can make you do anything."  
  
"Sakura I am soooo very sorry that I hurt you. I honestly didn't mean to. I am here to ask your forgiveness and to ask for a second chance." Before Sakura could tell him to fuck off he continued. "I want to start right now. I know that the school's Homecoming is in a few weeks and I want to know if you will go with me?"  
  
For the second time in her life Sakura was speechless. All that was going on in her head was, 'DAMN YOU TOMOYO'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How DARE you? Do you think you can just come here after not seeing to me for almost 6 months? You haven't even said a word to me in 8. And ask me to forgive you and go to homecoming with you? Let me tell you buddy you've got some nerve. I never thought anyone could make me this mad. I'm actually soooo mad that I wanna to cry." Sakura spat out.  
  
"So then that's a yes?" Jason asked.  
  
Sakura wheeled around and asked, "Didn't you hear a word of what I said?"  
  
"Yes I heard every word. And to anyone else that would be a no. But I know you better than that. I know that you want to say no but something is holding you back. The answer you gave me was your way of trying to turn me away from you. If your answer was no you would have said it about ten times along with telling me to 'fuck off'. But for some reason you can't say no to me about this. My guess is that you made a promise not expecting me to be in the picture. Suddenly I am. You don't know what to do, because the promise was vague enough that according to it you can't turn me down. You always keep your promises. And you never make a promise that you can't keep. So how close am I?" Jason said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sakura sighed and he resolve softened. "I don't think anyone has ever known me as well as you." She paused to think of her next words. "You hit the nail on the head. I really don't want to go with you. I have been so mad at you and Stacy that I never thought about us getting back together." She paused again. "You HURT me SOOOO badly that words can't even describe it. I will be your friend here because I'm nice like that, and I really don't want to hate you. But right now, I do. I am going to go find my friend right now and ask her to take back that promise. I want you to go to your class. Please stay out of my life until I am ready to have you back in it. Now what is your second period class again?" (she had been giving him a tour and she had showed him everything while they were talking.)  
  
"I go to english in room 47." He said totally content with the answer she had given him.  
  
"CRAP!!!" She screamed out. "Excuse that. That was kinda loud sorry."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked concerned.  
  
"Let me see your schedule." She said gabbing it out of his hands. And she scanned it over. "You and I have all of the same classes except for 7th and 9th period." She said as she handed it back to him.  
  
"Great well shall we go?" He asked.  
  
"NOOO!!!" She screamed again. 'Syaoran and Tomoyo are in that class. I can't have them meet Jason yet.' Then another thought struck Sakura and made her stop walking. "Jason, you aren't planning on playing soccer here... Are you?"  
  
Jason looked at her and smiled. "Of course I am. You know I was captain at our old school, why would I not play here?"  
  
Sakura felt all her hopes go out of her. 'Oh god. All of my friends are on the soccer team. I have Syaoran there and God only knows what Jason will tell him. Oh no and Zack is on the team too. What am I gunna do?'  
  
"Ok just wondering." Sakura said simply. Then the bell rang signaling the end of second period. "Go ahead to math, I need to go to my locker. I'll see you there." She said as she turned and started to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder where Sakura went she's been gone since homeroom." Tomoyo said to Chiharu and Meiling.  
  
"I don't know. It kind of makes me worried. You know with everything that's going on with her family." Meiling said.  
  
"Oh my goodness. You don't think something happened to them do you?" Chiharu asked starting to get worried too.  
  
"Really hope not." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well at least we know that she has Syaoran there to comfort her." Meiling said starting to giggle. "I never thought my cousin would find a girl." (Tomoyo told them what she saw and how they were probably going to homecoming together.)  
  
"Well we can find out right now because here she comes." Chiharu said pointing down the hall.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo yelled waving her over. "Are you ok? What happened? Where have you been all morning?"  
  
Sakura waved the questions away. "I'll tell you later. That's not important right now. I need you to take back that promise that you had me make."  
  
Before she could say anything else all there girls were yelling at her.  
  
"How could you do this to him?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with my cousin he isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"I can't believe you would even want me to?"  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Sakura yelled over them.  
  
Tomoyo started to ramble as Meiling and Chiharu stopped talking. "I can't believe you. You're going to crush the poor boy."  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked totally confused now.  
  
"Syaoran who else...." And she started to yell at Sakura again.  
  
Sakura tried to talk but Tomoyo wouldn't let her. After about a minute Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth to get a word in. "Syaoran didn't ask me to Homecoming. You know that if he did I would say yes in a heart beat. But he didn't. Someone else got to me first." She said calmly, as she removed her hand from Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"Sakura who asked you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"No it does. There are only six boys in this school that know you well enough for you to actually be able to say yes to. The other five all have girlfriends so it is important."  
  
"There are seven."  
  
"Seven what?"  
  
"Seven boys in this school that know me well enough."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Seven. I already told you that it isn't Syaoran and if it was I would love to go with him. Your boyfriends wouldn't cheat on you guys."  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol, Kevin, Jinsu, Yukito, and Yamasaki." She said counting on her fingers. "That's only six."  
  
Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and counted on the seventh finger. "Jason."  
  
At this all of them went nuts again.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Let me at him. I'm kill him."  
  
"Just take back our promise, and everything will be ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Wait a sec. Do you mean to tell me that he is going to our school now and he has ALREADY asked you to homecoming?" Meiling asked understanding Sakura's urgency.  
  
"I showed him around the school this morning that's where I was. He wants me back. I don't want to go back. I can't even go with him as friends because I'm scared of him. I don't want to get hurt again. And I REALLY don't want to fall for him again."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Syaoran walked up. "Hey girls, we need to be getting to class. Sakura can I walk with you to math?"  
  
"Yeah girls we'll talk about this later. Bye." Sakura said as she walked off with Syaoran.  
  
"So where did you go this morning? I wanted to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Yeah sorry. I had to show someone around the school. But I'll be here for the rest of the day. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked.  
  
Before he could say anything else Jason came up and hugged Sakura from behind. As reflex she turned around and punched him in the stomach, making him double over.  
  
"Oh MY Gosh I am soooo sorry." She said and then she realized who it was that she had hit and glared. "I take that back I'm not sorry. I thought I told you to go to class?" She spat out.  
  
"Well you did, but I didn't feel right just leaving you to go to your locker all alone and so I followed you hoping I could walk you to math class." Jason said smiling showing a row of perfectly white teeth. When he saw Syaoran looking at him questioningly, his smile widened, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something? I really had no intention of being rude."  
  
"You knew exactly what you were doing and you had every intention of being rude in hopes that I would accept into my life. I told you to stay out of my life until I was ready for you to be back in it. Why can't you for once just listen to me?" Sakura said walking away from him with Syaoran in tow. "Now leave me alone or you will regret it. And that isn't a treat, it's a promise." She called over her shoulder.  
  
Jason just watched as she walked away from him. "I will get you back Sakura. I may have been a fool to let you go but I will get you back. Even if I have to ruin you to open your eyes. Once you are my girl again you will see what we can be for each other."  
  
Jason smirked and started to walk to math class.  
  
"Oh My Gosh did you just hear that?" Meiling asked the others.  
  
"Yeah that MUST be Jason." Chiharu said.  
  
"I swear to God if he hurts her in any way shape or form I will rip his balls off and feed them to my cat for lunch." Tomoyo spat venomously.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo remind me never to make you mad you're scary." Meiling teased.  
  
"Shut up and lets go before we're late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know it is kind of short but I wrote it in a day so I could get it up really fast. Sorry my next chapter will be better. Please R&R. Love you all. 


	8. Getting a Date

Ok thank you all for reviewing I really love reading them. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's WHAT?" Syaoran bellowed down the hall after math class.  
  
"He's the one I told you guys about that night after the club." Sakura said trying to clam him. "Please Syaoran just leave him alone. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"What do you mean leave him alone? How can I do that after everything that he has done to you? Why is he here? What does he want?" Syaoran was fuming.  
  
"He wants me back." Syaoran's clenched his hands in fists. "Don't worry I wont take him back. I'm not that stupid. Please just leave him alone. Let him live his own life and let me deal with it?" Sakura begged.  
  
"If he pisses me off or hurts you in any way shape or form...."  
  
"Then I will deal with it in the way that I see fit and if turning you loose on him is the right thing to do than I will." Sakura cut in.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said defeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ After School at the Practice Field ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Where Syaoran is ~*~*~*~*~ (The practice field is an open field where all the teams practice. The teams can see each other because it is just one big field.)  
  
"Ok guys circle up." The soccer coach yelled. "Today we have a new student that wants to join the team. Everyone this is Jason. Now then I want to see how good you are so I want you to go against Eriol one on one."  
  
Both guys nodded and they ran out onto the field and started to dribble the ball around trying to score.  
  
Syaoran watched from the side. When he saw Jason steal the ball from Eriol he glared. 'Of coarse he has to be good at soccer'.  
  
After Eriol had scored a goal and Jason had scored two the coach called them in.  
  
After that, practice went as normal and most of the team had accepted the new player. He was really good and really nice. Syaoran still didn't like the guy and decided he would have another Zack situation.  
  
"Do you see that girl over there?" Zack asked Jason as they were walking to the locker room after practice. "The one with the auburn hair and emerald eyes, not to mention a body to die for?"  
  
Jason looked at Sakura and smiled. "Damn she does look good doesn't she?" He said.  
  
"Yeah she does, god I can't wait to get down her pants. Anyways I want you to stay away from her she's mine." Zack said.  
  
Jason frowned at this. "She's your girl friend."  
  
"Not yet but she will be soon. I'm gunna ask her to homecoming today."  
  
This made Jason frown more. "I don't think she will say yes."  
  
"Why don't you think I can get her?" Zack yelled really pissed that this guy just came to his school and already was stepping out of his place.  
  
"Listen dude no offence but she is already going with me. I already asked her this morning. She's my date."  
  
Syaoran was really pissed now. His friends were holding him back from beating up the both of them but they weren't succeeding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Where Sakura is ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura had been practicing when Mira looked around and realized that the soccer team was done with practice. She instantly told them that practice was over and she ran to pack up her bag and go see her boy friend.  
  
'Well that's the good thing about having the captain dating a soccer player we always get out at the same time as them.' She thought as she went to change her shoes, get a drink, and pack her bag that was on a bench.  
  
She saw Syaoran and couldn't help but watch him and how cute he was. Suddenly she realized that he was upset about something and decided to listen to what was going on.  
  
"The one with the auburn hair and emerald eyes, not to mention a body to die for?"  
  
Jason looked at Sakura and smiled. "Damn she does look good doesn't she?" He said.  
  
"Yeah she does, god I can't wait to get down her pants. Anyways I want you to stay away from her she's mine." Zack said.  
  
Jason frowned at this. "She's your girl friend."  
  
"Not yet but she will be soon. I'm gunna ask her to homecoming today."  
  
This made Jason frown more. "I don't think she will say yes."  
  
"Why don't you think I can get her?" Zack yelled really pissed that this guy just came to his school and already was stepping out of his place.  
  
"Listen dude no offence but she is already going with me. I already asked her this morning. She's my date."  
  
By this time Sakura was fuming, how dare they try to lay claim on her. 'I'm sorry Syaoran but I can't keep on waiting for you.' She thought.  
  
Sakura stood up and started to walk over to the group of soccer players. The boys saw this and stopped their fighting immediately.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Both Jason and Zack said at the same time.  
  
"Hi boys" Sakura greeted very sweetly with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
This made Zack's smile grow, but Jason's fall. "Oh shit this isn't good." He mumbled but Zack heard him and gave him a questioning look.  
  
Sakura walked right past them both and went strait to Syaoran. "Syaoran I know this may seem kind of weird and backwards, but, um... You see... I was wondering if... If you would go to homecoming with me?"  
  
'Wow that was A LOT harder than I thought it would be. No wonder the guys are always so nervous.'  
  
Syaoran was taken aback by this. He had never been asked to go to homecoming before. It was always the guys that asked and so he felt a little weird but understood. 'Sakura must have overheard them'  
  
"Of coarse." Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Ok I'll call you tonight to talk about it then." She said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing you are supposed to be my date?!" Jason yelled as she started to walk away.  
  
Sakura wheeled around and glared at Jason. "You asked me to go with you knowing perfectly well that I resent you. I never said I would go with you. I hate you and I hate that you are trying to get back in my life. Leave me alone. I don't ever want to speak to you again. Every time you want to get back with me just think about how much "drama" I have in my life and that should turn you away." She yelled at Jason purposely making a big scene.  
  
Jason just sighed. "How is Touya doing?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you DARE EVER speak his name. You have no RIGHT to EVER talk about him to me. If you do I will make you regret it." She said in a dangerously low voice. She then turned on her heels and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know short. But hey it's all I could think of to do. I don't really know what I am going to do with this story anymore. I have soooooo many good ideas for other great stories but I am going to write those in advance before I post anything. That way I wont have writers block. If you have any suggestions for this one please tell me. Anyways Please R&R. Bubye all 


End file.
